The Eve to the Christmas
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: 1 DAY 'TILL XMAS. It's Christmas Eve and all of the families are participating in their own Christmas traditions. Brennan/Booth, Hodgins/Angela, Sweets/Daisy and the kids. SEASON 10, Christmas 2014, AU. ONE-SHOT.


_AN: I don't own Bones, if I did I don't think that I'd be typing about it on FanFiction. _

_Okay so it's Christmas Eve today! I'm putting this up quite early because we have some family friends coming over soon and once they get here I don't think I'll have time to update my Fanfics :)_

_I'm super eager to get my Christmas gifts tomorrow, Castle box set * fingers crossed * So I hope that all the readers get what they want this Christmas. _

_Hope you enjoy my special Christmas Eve One-Shot!_

* * *

><p><strong>Brennan and Booth<strong>

"But mommy when can I go to sleep so Santa can come?" asks Christine Booth as her mother Temperance Brennan looks makes her way into the room.

It was Christmas Eve and little Christine Booth had had only one thing on her mind all day - presents. Christine and Parker had been sitting in front of the TV for the entire day watching Christmas specials to get themselves into the Christmas spirit.

Temperance sighs "We still have to watch that Christmas movie your father loves, I can't stand it but he doesn't like some of the statues in our house so I suppose that there has to be a bit of give or take" she tells her daughter.

Christine just smiles "Awesome I love watching the Griswolds with daddy and Parker" she begins running into the other room leaving her mother to clean up the mess that the four year old had made.

"Daddy are we watching the Griswolds now?" Christine Booth questions her father eagerly as she runs into the living room. Seeley Booth just smiles at his daughter lovingly. _Wow I remember when I was just like her_ he thinks to himself as he puts the DVD on the player's tray.

The older man nods at the little girl "I'm just putting the disc in now Chrissie" he tells her. This remark gains an eager clap and smile from the child as she sits herself down on the sofa beside her big brother.

Parker Booth smiles at his little sister "Christmas tomorrow" he begins softly, "Hey what do you want from Santa?"

Christine smiles a huge smile "Well I asked for an Elsa doll to go with my Anna doll, I also wanted a soft ducky toy like the one Seeley has" she replies.

Parker nods. The young boy wondered how Frozen could still be popular after a whole year but despite it ageing drastically the Trademarked name appeared to make it onto everything. He had even saw Frozen wrapping paper when he went to Target with Bones the other day. He turns back to his younger sister "Well I was thinking of asking Santa for a Five Nights at Freddy's plushie. My friend Johnny has one and it is just awesome" he tells her.

Christine just shudders "Eww that is a really scary game Parker"

Parker just elbows her lightly "I know you love it"

"Hey you two it's movie time, you can put the iPad down now" Booth tells his two children as he sits down on the sofa diagonal from the one the children were seated on. Temperance leans her head against his shoulder in a physical way of affection that she wouldn't have been capable if she hadn't met Booth. Seeley just leans forwards and presses play on the DVD player remote. Sound streams out the speakers and the four people begin tuning into the movie.

x-x-x-x

Christine Booth lets out a little yawn. Her mother makes her way over to her daughter's side and wraps an arm around the smaller set of shoulders. "Hey is someone getting a bit tired?" the forensic anthropologist asks her daughter quietly.

Christine nods and rubs her big blue eyes with her hands "Yeah mommy I wanna go to sleep" she replies.

Temperance smiles "Well I heard that you have to do a special tradition with Parker first though" she tells Christine. Each year the two Booth children would set out snacks for Santa together. Most of the time they had to do it using Skype but this time they got to do it together. Brennan had been hearing about it from her stepson all day and she knew both the kids would be crushed if they forgot.

Christine's once sleepy eyes suddenly light up and she claps her hands together. "Santa snacks!" the little girl cries as she begins the search for her older brother.

x-x-x-x

"So carrots for the reindeer and cookies for Santa?" asks Christine as she digs through the vegetable tray in the fridge.

Parker nods "Yeah you're spot on but we don't want to forget the drink for Santa though" Christine smiles and the two of them begin searching for the perfect drink. Eventually they decide to give Santa a can of coke zero and the reindeer a bowl of water.

"So do you think that Santa will like our snack?" Christine asks.

Parker smiles "Yeah but first we need to write him a thank you note" he tells her as he grabs a piece of notepad paper and a black pen that sported a bank logo. The two of them quickly brainstorm some ideas before beginning to write the note.

x-x-x-x

_Dear Santa,_

_Thanks for the gifts we promise that we'll have lots of fun using them._

_We hope you liked your food and drinks and the reindeers enjoyed their snack too._

_Here's a piece of paper, which you can write us a quick reply on._

_Thanks again!_

_From Parker and Christine Booth_

x-x-x-x

The two kids quickly scrawled their names at the bottom of the sheet before carrying it over to the coffee table in the living room. They lay the food and drinks down next to the note before exchanging a quick but satisfactory hi-five.

Christine and Parker hurry off to their own separate bedrooms remembering what their parents had told them. _If you don't get to sleep Santa won't come _and both of the children definitely didn't want that happening.

On the other side of the house Temperance and Seeley were lying beside each other in their bed. The FBI agent smiles over at his wife. "Merry Christmas Bones" he laughs merrily.

The Forensic Anthropologist stares at him confused. "But it isn't Christmas until tomorrow..." she begins but at the sight of Booth's eye roll she stops. _Maybe it isn't all logical..._ she thinks as she smiles over at him.

"Merry Christmas to you too Booth"

**Sweets and Daisy**

_"One night to Christmas...oooohh One night to Christmas...oooohh!"_ sings out Lance Sweets as he rocks his son back and forth in his arms. The little baby never seemed to like his father's singing much but today it appeared to put him straight to sleep. Lance's song was very correct though considering that it actually is Christmas Eve tonight. He had been singing that song since there was seven days to Christmas and no matter what lies Daisy told anyone she always enjoyed the singing.

Lance lies his son down in his bassinet before making his way into the apartment's other room in order to see his girlfriend. When he walks in he finds her curled up like a ball on the sofa with her eyes glued to the screen of an iPad. As she notices him she lays the iPad down on the sofa beside her and beckons her boyfriend over.

"Lance come sit down, I heard that you were singing to Seeley again huh?" she laughs as she leans against Sweets' lanky form.

"You love the singing Daisy" he laughs "Just admit it"

Daisy smiles at her lover "Maybe, maybe not" she says speaking as though she was a primary school girl playing heads down, thumbs up.

Lance just tightens his grasp around her shoulders and presses his lips to the top of her head. "What's happening on Facebook?" he asks her as he smiles his goofy grin.

Daisy shrugs "Booth just posted a picture of what Chrissie and Parker left out for Santa, it is actually pretty cute" she picks up the iPad and begins scrolling through her news feed in search for the image.

Lance peers at the picture of the Booth family's coffee table covered in Christmas snacks. The photo had already gained eleven likes in five minutes and for Lance that was a great achievement. "I agree with you, look they even wrote a note" he laughs as he pinches on the image to zoom in.

Daisy smiles "You know that Seeley will be doing that before we even know it"

Lance nods, a nostalgic look on his face, "Well I hope Seeley leaves out something a bit classier then Coke, maybe champagne" he jokes.

Daisy just lays the iPad down yet again and presses the back of her head against Sweets' shirt clad chest. "Well he's your son and your son is bound to have class"

Lance just nods "Totally"

**Angela and Hodgins**

"I WANT PRESENTS!" cries out Michael Vincent as he runs through the main corridor in Angela and Hodgins' house. The red headed entomologist just strokes his stubbly beard as he smiles over at his son.

"Hey buddy you know what it's called to be super greedy?" he asks.

Michael just shrugs "Nah" he replies sternly.

"It's called gluttony, and do you know what happens if you are a glutton?"

Michael smiles slyly "You get lots of stuff?" he suggests. The young boy didn't seem to be getting the point, at all.

Hodgins just shakes his head "It means you don't get any presents, especially a cat" he replies.

Michael had been dying for a cat lately and he had written it in his list for Santa about a million times. He and his parents had gone to the shelter a couple of weeks earlier to look at the cats and Michael had fallen head over heels in love with a grey kitten.

Michael just stares "Santa knows that I am meant to be her _furrever_ owner so he wouldn't not bring her just because I am being a mutton" he replies with his arms crossed.

Hodgins fights the small giggle that was about to make its way between his lips and looks back at his son. "A glutton buddy, a mutton is an old sheep that you roast" he corrects.

Michael just blushes "Well a glutton then, Santa will still bring me my kitten no matter what"

Hodgins smiles. He did know that Santa was bringing him the kitten but he wasn't going to just spoil the surprise for his son though. "Hey how about you go up to bed and by the time that you wake up it'll be Christmas and there might be a special furry friend under the tree"

Michael nods and for the first time all day he obeys his dad and begins running up the stairs into his room. Hodgins follows so that he could tuck his son in.

x-x-x-x

Hodgins slowly presses down on the door handle and strolls into the living room. Much to his surprise Angela is seated on the sofa with a bundle of grey fur on her lap.

"Hey Santa must have stopped by early" laughs the curly headed man as he sits down beside his wife.

She smiles "She's just so precious that I couldn't bear to leave her in the cat box all night. Look she's sleeping" Angela coos softly as she strokes the small kittens furry grey head.

Hodgins smiles "So you think Michael will like his gift?" he asks.

Angela just rolls her eyes "You have to be the ultimate Christmas Grinch to not like her"

"Mew!" goes the kitten as Angela runs her hands over the small furry body.

"I think she's saying Merry Christmas" laughs the Forensic Artist.

"Mew to you too" cries Hodgins. It really was going to be a merry Christmas.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay so what do you think? Good? Lacklustre (like the packet soup I had for lunch today)? Funny? I enjoyed writing it!<em>

_I hope everyone reading this has a great Christmas and all your Xmas wishes come true :)!_

_Please Review, it is sharing the festive spirit by doing so!_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS 2014**


End file.
